poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alter captures Tommy/Reuniting with Wes, Gemma, and Koda/Learning of Odius, Alter and Draven's plan
This is how Alter captures Tommy, Reuniting with Wes, Gemma, and Koda, and Learning of Odius, Alter and Draven's plot goes in Dimensions in Danger. Narrator: Long ago, Earth's greatest Ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe from the monster Galvanax. Ten years later, the Rangers and our heroes fought many battles to protect the legendary Ninja Power Stars. Finally, Galvanax was defeated, but the ruthless Madame Odius, the sinister Alter and his evil comrades survived and rose to power determined to take the stars for themselves. Only two teams of heroes can stop them. They are Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. see a tree as the camera closes to a black truck and Tommy gets out and answers his phone Tommy: Just got back from the dojo. Yep, I'll take JJ to school. See you tonight. his phone away to him, a portal opens as Tommy finds JJ's bike Tommy: JJ, I thought I told you not to leave your bike here! JJ: Sorry, Dad! Tommy: It's okay, kiddo. Alter: We meet again, Tommy Oliver. You have an appointment with Lord Draven. turns around and looks shocked "Thomas, Hiccup, and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel" intro begins episode opens with the Summer Cove High School as it cuts inside Mac Grimborn: I've been waiting all day for this, guys. Nya: I guess so. Zane: Ever since Odius betrayed Galvanax, all these years trying to destroy us, Odius destroyed her own monsters. Mac Grimborn: Why would she do that? Mora: Psst! Lloyd: Mora? Mick And Mick? Mick: To the base, now. follow Mick and Mora to the Ninja Base Kai: What's going on? Mora: A transmission said that we're about to have some visitors. Cole: Hm. I wonder what happened. portal opens up as three cloaked figures enter from it Hayley: It's them. Sarah: They're back. Mac Grimborn: It's about time you told us who you are. Isn't it? Cloaked figure: Yes. the cloak, revealing to be Wes Everyone: Whoa. Twilight: Meet Wes Collins, Time Force Red. demorphs Wes: That's right. other cloaked figure removes her cloak, revealing to be Gemma Preston: Whoa, another Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Meet Gemma, RPM Ranger Operator Series Silver. Cloaked figure: Yes, and now me. the cloak, revealing to be Koda as he demorphs Mac Grimborn: Meet Koda, Dino Charge Blue. Sarah: Cool! Kai: We told you there were other Ranger teams, and we bet you never heard of RPM or Dino Charge. Mac Grimborn: You see, there are a few different dimensions, and Rangers exist in all of them. Sarah: Different dimensions? Cool! Mac Grimborn: For example, Wes' from the dimension of the Time Force Rangers, where we fought the evil Ransik. And Gemma's from the world of the RPM Rangers, where we managed to defeat the evil Venjix Virus. And Koda's from the world of the Dino Charge Rangers, where dinosaurs are not extinct. Hayley: Wow! I'd love to go that world. gets out a transportal device Mac Grimborn: The Time Force Rangers created these transportal devices so that we can travel between Ranger worlds. Gemma: Jumping between dimensions destabilizes the Morphin Grid. Koda: And that why we only use this device in big emergency. Wes: Like right now. Fluttershy: How can we help? Wes: Recently, a number of Rangers began disappearing from different dimensions. We're trying to find out what happened to them. Gemma: Have you seen anything suspicious? Anything at all? Brody: No, nothing. Mac Grimborn: We'll do anything to help, whatever you need. Wes: What we need first is to get Tommy Oliver to help us. steps up Mick: Uh, Tommy Oliver. I've heard of him. Brody: Yeah, we all have. Gemma: He isn't answering his communicator. We don't know if he's been captured, too. Hayley: Then, we need to find out. Mac Grimborn: I know where we should find him. Time for a trip to Reefside. Brody: Then let's do it. leave the base as we cut to Tommy's house at Reefside Mac Grimborn: This is it. Wes: Yep, that's Tommy home. see a purple flash heading straight to Tommy's lawn Hayley: What's that? Brody: Let's go find out. hide in the bushes and see Lord Draven as Basherbots arrive with a chest Koda: Look, monsters. Lord Draven: Put it right there. Basherbots put the chest down as Robo-Tommy arrives Robo-Tommy: Lord Draven. to him Mac Grimborn: Tommy's being forced to work for Lord Draven. Rainbow: Who's Draven? Wes: He's the evil ruler of a dimension called the Antiverse. Looks like he's behind all this. and Alter arrive Madame Odius: Hello, Lord Draven! Calvin: It's Odius! Ocellus: And Alter! Alter: Is our robot technology working? Lord Draven: Perfectly. This unit already has captured seven Rangers. Robo-Tommy Show them. reveals his sensors and circuits as he changes back to his human disguise Gemma: It's not Tommy! It's a robot! Wes: Of course. Every Ranger would trust Tommy Oliver. That robot could capture them easily. Madame Odius: Remember our deal. Once your army takes over, this world is mine. Alter: You mean ours! Madame Odius: Yes, of course, Lord Revan. There is a reason you wished to remain my ally when I rule. Lord Draven: an arrow Yes, but first, you must make my arrows powerful enough to tear down the barriers between dimensions. three of his arrows on each holder on the chest uses her magic hammer to turn his three arrows into Mega-Arrows Madame Odius: Firing these three Mega-Arrows will destroy the dimensional barriers forever! one of the Mega-Arrows After shooting the first arrow, you must wait for the sky to turn red before firing the next one. Alter: And wait for the sky to turn red one last time before you fire the last one. Understood? Lord Draven: Yes, and when the barriers fall, we'll rule all the Ranger worlds! And therefore, rule all the places of the universe! places the Mega-Arrow on the holder on the chest Madame Odius: Don't disappoint me-- growls Madame Odius: I mean, us. Don't disappoint us, Draven. The Power Rangers and their friends must be defeated. leave Lord Draven: Come. Now the real work begins. Basherbots, Draven, and Robo-Tommy enter the portal as it disappears Preston: Draven's gonna rip down the barriers between our dimensions! Sarah: But how will he take over once he does? Twilight: There's not enough time to find out. We have to stop Draven before he destroys the dimensional barriers and save our friends. Mac Grimborn: I think that our friends and the Mega-Arrows are in the same place. Wes: The Antiverse. uses the transportal device to create a portal Mora: Let's go find Draven's fortress. enter the portal to find Draven's fortress Category:Scenes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626 Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga